


Little Detour

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, just some ayaran for the soul, no proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ran buys some Pastel*Palettes merch





	Little Detour

People were passing by exchanging glances between each other as a particular rebellious teenager had a staring contest with a pastel pink rubber keychain. A small detour Ran had while walking home ended up being way longer than she intended to. All the vocalist wanted to do was pick up some groceries and then pass out on her bed, instead she was awkwardly standing next to a bunch of new Pastel*Palettes merch wondering if buying something with her girlfriend on it was worth half of her allowance.

It was, the thought of having the pinkette next to her at all times was making her insides buzz with emotions, it was very worth it. But the thought of Moca finding out and teasing her about it until the raven haired girl was dead – not so much.

She checked her wallet once again. Just enough money to buy two keychains. One extra to shut Moca up.

“Excuse me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup, haven't been here for a while?  
Actually I was working on something bigger, but i guess I need some better skills first  
The kaychain she bought for Moca was Eve cause that's my fav crackship
> 
> [Here are my social media, so talk to me if you want!](https://im-mocastic-baby.carrd.co/)


End file.
